drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Girl
"Digital Girl" is a song performed by Jamie Foxx, along with Kanye Westand The-Dream, who also produces the song alongside Tricky Stewart. The song is the fourth track on Foxx's third studio album, Intuition, and will serve as the fourth single on the album according to Jamie Foxx on a MTV News interview. He also included that the single version would include the Young Money Entertainment consociate Drake, a version that was performed on the 10th episode of The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Remix The single version with Kanye West, The-Dream, & Drake is the official remix of the original version, it was released on June 25, 2009, recently after the death of Michael Jackson, Jamie Foxx reworks the remix with a new beat, a new verse (from Jamie only) and a new bridge from The-Dream as a tribute and is called, "Digital Girl" (MJ Remix) or "Digital Girl" (West Coast Remix), it was released on July 17, 2009. The original remix released as adigital download on August 4, 2009. Lyrics Drake Who’s that peeking in my window, uhhh you should let some more skin show, and if one of these websites get the info, we can work it out no nintendo, i just hit alt tab, switching between 2 convo’s i should just call cabs and bring em both here to the condo, yeah, normally it ain’t a question, we would cross paths like an intersection but she just too far away for affection so i pray that we never lose a connection cos i remember stacy, she probably hate me, she used to threaten she had a man to replace me, she talk that sh-t I just hit the escape key, and then she get mad and wanna go and erase me, and I remember amy, she used to AIM me, she stayed up late and used to blame me, she say i’m too wild, she wanna tame me, I told her even photoshop couldn’t change me, but you you you got me open girl, why lie, we ain’t even tryin to settle so why try, end the night with a kiss and a bye bye, no strings attached your love is so wi-fi, Dream My digital girl girl girl girl girl girl Shes my digital girl girl girl girl girl girl girl Shes my digital girl Foxx My homies never see you but I always got you right here for me, tucked in my louis computer bag, where you are all I can be, I type you a message for the next send off, you shoot me a video and then upload, even though i hate this distance it keeps me persistent, one day I’ll have your ass in this kitchen Chrous Not a day goes by, shawty Without you on my mind, shawty in donna karen underwear baby i’ll always see what’s under there, Kanye When you take the picture cut off the face and cover up the tattoo by the waist Let the MC search till I reach third base And when I get home imma hit home plate Wait would this be considered our first date Ye this picture just looks so trash Your body make a baller spend cook coked cash Plus every good girl wanna go bad And playboy mags like Stacy dash Or Kim Cardash and be a lady addict You know whats a crazy thing some girls would make you wait longer than ac green Passion of the Christ 33 year old virgin Thats disrespectful baby don’t encourage him I like them brown yellow Puerto Rican or Persian Dashiki kimona or turban They say I dress white but my swag so urban Tryin’ my look I hit em with the text say Baby you up Question mark And she respond yes-s-s-i-r r, r, literally, pun intended Chrous end The Music Video The official music video for Digital Girl (Remix) world premiered on August 20, 2009.[1] On the video version of the song, after the 2nd chorus, the song goes to the instrumental of the MJ Remix of the song for The-Dream's verse (the bridge of the original remix) and Kanye West's verse and continues until the end of the video. The music video was directed by Hype Williams and is similar to Lloyd's "Girls Around the World" music video, which was also directed by Williams. It ranked at #47 on BET's Notarized: Top 100 Videos of 2009 countdown. Video Chart Positions Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Kanye West Category:Singles featuring Drake